Death Note: Back to life chapter 1
by memefan37
Summary: X, one of the greatest detective's daughters, got angered for Kira has done to her life. Will she be able to mange her sanity peacefully or will she lose her mind?


AN: This is my first time. So sorry if it sucks. By the way, if there is something wrong with the story or the characters please tell me, if you want to give me a review feel free

Prologue:

There was a woman whose hair was black, long, and messy, named X. Her hair length was till her back and so were the other girls in her family with one exception, her mother.

And there was a young fine handsome man named Taro, and known as Kira. His black hair was reaching till his shoulders.

Ever since they have turned crazy, X's goal was to get revenge on Kira because of what he has done, but Taro's goal was to cleanse the world from evil.

Chapter 1:

X's POV:

Looking in the mirror, I saw the reflection of my father. Spare me with the question of how we look like each other because you probably know that! However, our clothes were different. Despite that, I share many similarities with my father and the rest of my family. "That bastard!" I growled as my let tears roll on my cheeks. Oh, and one more thing; my father is smarter than I am.

Taro's POV:

I was watching the news and all I saw were criminals stealing, killing, and doing other terrifying things. This is boring! This is boring! Boring! Boring! BORING! There's got to be someone to stop this shit! But there is, already! And this person is me! I'll cleanse this world from all the rottenness that it has! I'll continue Kira's work and make a better place to live!

"I've had a human who had the same idea as a death note user once." The shinigami Ryuk commented.

"Really?" I replied. Interesting! There's someone who tried to do the same thing. Maybe he was the first Kira!

"Yes, but he ended up in MU." Ryuk continued. Too bad! I wanted to see him and be grateful for everything he tried to do.

Finally, a criminal's name appeared on the screen of the TV. The criminal, according to the news reporter, was a robber who robbed various banks. I wrote the criminal's name in his death note and waited for 40 seconds. The criminal had a heart attack and died.

I'll turn this damn rotten world to a place. And we'll live in peace! No more criminals, no more problems!

I will rule the world with justice! I'll cleanse the world from wickedness and evildoers!

At the roof of X's house:

I couldn't stand being inside which caused her to go upstairs to the roof of her apartment. I stood at the steep part of my roof watching, and hearing the rain. "I knew Light Yagami was never a good friend." I whispered. Indeed, he wasn't a good friend for my dad. He IS evil! I hate him! I truly despise that bullshitter! I can't believe people worship him as a god! He's anever mind!

I remembered the first time I met him. He wasn't only a man, but it was a gentleman named Light Yagami, which was when I was looking for my father and my three missing sisters in Japan. However, I wasn't the one who found L; instead Watari found me and took me to L immediately. When Watari opened the door to my dad's apartment, I saw him handcuffed to the 'gentleman', Light Yagami. By the time I saw his girlfriend, Misa Amane, the beloved super model, I was amazed by how she was dressed like, and I found that she has a very good sense of fashion and humor so I liked her and became friends but unfortunately, she was very annoying that people would underestimate her smartness; Misa was smart that she tricked Higuchi into telling the Task Force that he was Kira using a cellphone.

She was everything I could- like hell she was! She was Kira's bitch who was treating someone who mistreats her badly nicely. I only felt bad for her when she committed suicide for the loss of that bastard.

All I wanted was to execute Kira. An hour after the day L, Watari, and Rem, Misa's shinigami, died I was informed by the bad news through my brother's cellphone which caused her to drop the cellphone on the ground and when L's funeral finished I pretended to be leaving but instead I was hiding among one of the trees to see if I was right about Light Yagami being Kira.

I heard him yelling, "I win!" very proudly and talking about the death note. Later, I combined forces with Mello and Matt for revenge which resulted in us three becoming best friends. At the day of their deaths I sought even much more revenge on Kira which lead me to combine forces with Near and together all five ( L, Mello, Matt, Near, and me for putting very much effort to finish the case) defeated Kira and finished him off.

There was Touta Matsuda in the graveyard standing in front the graves of L and Light and suddenly he looked at me. "Hello." I greeted.

"Hello." Matsuda greeted her back.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Matsuda." I feel so sorry for Matsuda as well; he had to go through the loss of his boss, who was also one of his close ones (I felt sorry for the Yagamis for having a monster as a member of their family), and the loss of his 'friend'.

"I'm so sorry for your loss as well, X."

I knelt down and shed tears that even Matsuda felt even more melancholic for me.

"There...there..." He patted my back.

I then went to Mello and Matt's graves and did the same thing. I FUCKING HATE YOU, KIRA! I DO! No! NO! NO! I won't stop! I won't give up to that bitch! Kira supporters, kill me! You think I care if I die? Do you? DO YOU?

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"I understand that, it's okay." Matsuda answered.

"I need to go now, bye." I stood up and walked away.

"bye." he answered.

I went to a supermarket to buy sweets and fruits.

"I'm sorry, sir." I apologized to a man with black hair that reached his hair while I was looking for candy. He was taller than me, had more an organized hairstyle as if he spent all his time combing his hair, and he was very gentle to me (but if he turns out to be a traitor I'll kill him!).

"You didn't do anything" The man said

"I'm X." She offered him to shake hands with him.

"And I'm Taro." We both shook hands, cleaned the mess we made, bought what we want, and looked for a seat to sit on in the park (Huh, nice).

"Could you please guard my bag?" Taro requested after having a long boring conversation with me.

He went to go to the bathroom while I was guarding his bag. I dropped the bag by accident and found a note book with the title Death Note on it, and an eraser with the title Death Eraser on it and hid them in my bag. Maybe he's working on the case just like I am or heno, no! He's too gentle and he understands everything around him! There's not a chance he would be the new Kira. After Taro came back from the bathroom we both talked again until I said: "Hey Taro, I need to go to take care of some business. Could we meet at any other time?" Yes, indeed; I did have some business to take care of. Let's see if this Death Note and the Death Eraser are real.

I looked for a specific name. Finally, I found the person's name and erased it. Let's see if this eraser can work on the notebook.

40 seconds later the sound of the doorbell echoed through everywhere that my younger adopted brother, Stone, who was wearing like his older sister but he has a grey scarf that covers his mouth and nose. His hair is silver and spiky, and his eyes were as grey as a metal ruler**(AN: I have a feeling I made something to _My Immortal_).**

Stone's POV:

"How did you come back to life?" I gasped while shivering. How did he get back to life?

"Stone, what's wrong?" The guest asked while being curious to know the reason for the horrified expression on my face. What the hell? Is this a trick or something to make me freak out? This has got to be a damn trick! There's no possible way of ever getting back to life!

I ran to my sister, to see why she was screaming so loudly and when I reached the room I found her lying on the floor. All this has got to be a trick! Anyway, I put her on the bed, and watched her until she woke up. "You scared the living hell out of me, Ryuk!" Ryuk? Who is he? She grasped my hand and stuck it to some black notebook with the title 'Death Note'. I saw something spooky. What is this thing? Is that some guy in a costume? Or is that Ryuk?

"Long time no see, little one!" That 'thing' bursted energetically. Holy fucking shit! So that is Ryuk? I thought he was a guy or something! Seriously, sis? Are you that serious or what?

A sudden knock on the door echoed into the room, leading her to go downstairs.

X's POV:

I went downstairs to open the door and suddenly I saw someone I'd never expect. Someone I would look up to. Someone I love.

What the hell? I almost let out a swear word from the surprising moment that flashed in my face. It can't be! I panicked.

So, the Death Eraser really worked?


End file.
